Michael Jackson fic: It Only Takes a Little Faith, To Move Mountains
by bon7o
Summary: Victoria, a 26 year old daughter to a single (divorced) mother of 6 kids, is living the life nobody wants to live. She gets by through love and faith, even though It's very tough for all of them. She's currently attending her senior year of college and is looking for something to hopefully turn her and her families life around. But how? And what will that mean for her future?
1. Give in to Me

**Chapter 1: Give In To Me**

 **"Love is a feeling, give it when I want it, 'cause I'm on fire, quench my desire, give it when I want it, talk to me woman, give in to me, give in to me..."**

(A/N: I don't own Michael Jackson's 'Bad' album, Michael's team, Michael Jackson himself, just the writing process and contents of this story besides what's listed before.)

* * *

It was a quite stormy and dark night and the date is August 14th, 1987. Mom was out getting food to put on the table for me, my 2 brothers and 3 sisters. Life has been getting more and more rough ever since the divorce. Dad was always the stable one while mom was in and out of a job. I had just enough luck to be able to obtain my first 1 a few years back, but unfortunately lost it as fast as I had gotten it. I was constantly late and wasn't really focused as I should've been, even though it was probably the easiest job ever, I messed up and decided to quit. I admit I couldn't keep up and balance both work and my hectic lifestyle. As for my siblings, they're much too young to understand the hardships and weight that mom and I have to carry.

It was raining pretty hard, I was hoping the power wasn't going to go out this time. I was actually attempting to get work _done_ , making a platform for myself, a resume. Job searching was dire, especially at this moment, when I know that we _all_ have to go back to school. My mom just didn't have the money to buy us all new outfits and the necessary supplies either. She would always apologize for it, claiming that she was a terrible mother, that it was her fault that dad and her got a divorce, when really it wasn't. Dad was great when he wanted to be, and did show that he cared and loved us. But there were also times where he was the complete opposite. He reached a point, to where he just felt like didn't love my mother as much anymore and he left. It was so quick but I still think about it all of the time. I don't hate him, I can't hate him, but I'm just fine without him in our lives, even if it was better with him in it.

I lifted my pencil to my mouth and began chewing away at the eraser end, thinking. 'Am I really going to get this job? It'd be so wonderful if I did, maybe even before school..." I had flashbacks of myself, entering my 3rd year in college with the same clothes as last year. I know it shouldn't matter, but it does. Especially being a 26-year-old woman that I am, it's shocking that I can't provide for myself. But people only judge you based on the outside, no one knows my life at home, how much we have to struggle to do everything. Yeah, I have a few friends but they don't really know me, the real Victoria...so, do I even consider them 'friends'? Tough question... with no answer.

I glanced over at the clock that was resting on my counter, which read "9:23PM". 'Damn, where is mom? She's been out for a while now...' My eyebrows furrowed. I placed my arms at the edge of my table, gaining enough energy to push myself back on the chair and come to a stand. Raising my hands over my head, I did a good well needed stretch before looking down at my "resume".

 _Victoria M. Sossan Age: 26 DOB: November 12, 1961_

And then a huge empty space below that. The job was for a book store that recently opened up a few blocks down. It's perfect walking distance if I didn't feel like driving and how easy can a book store be? But since it's a new store, lots of people are applying there all the time, I thought maybe if I made a professional resume, I would have a better chance of getting hired. Victoria: 1 the public: 0.

Suddenly, an abrupt thump was heard and my door flew open. "Victowia! I'm hungwy...where is mommy?" My 5-year-old brother Oscar was quite the complainer. "Yeah, I was going to call her right now, okay? What happened to the food I left you in the fridge, huh?" I walked out to him, like reflex he outstretched his arms towards me, wanting me to hold him. I gently picked him up and sat him on my arm, leaving my room and going to the kitchen. "I don't know...I don't like it..." He cried. "Oscar, you don t have to like it. It's food and you need to it. I'm going to call mom now and see where she's at. Tell Riley to heat up your food and eat all of it okay?" Setting him down, he nodded and left running. "Riley! Victowia said to..." His voice faded away. I let out a huge sigh and took my phone out my pocket to call mom.

 _"Hello mom? Where are you?"_

 _"Honey? Hey...I... store... believe this!...Us a copy...but I think...better for you instead...!"_

 _"Wait what? The phone is like, glitching or something. I can't make out what you're saying."_

 _"Mom?" "Call...back! Home...!"_

 _Bzzzzz..._

She had hung up on me. I was so confused as to what she was saying, I was trying my best to make it out. I closed my phone and looked out the window to find that it was still raining pretty bad. "Riley! Did you heat up Oscar's food like I asked?" Walking out the kitchen, I entered the living room, to find Oscar has, surprisingly fallen asleep on the floor and so was Riley. I guess he wasn't all that hungry. Told you he was a complainer...I turned off the light and reached over to the couch to put a blanket over the both of them, smiling to myself. They both looked at peace. Makes me wish I was a child again.

* * *

I was peeking through the blinds in the kitchen and finally, I saw mom's car pull up in the driveway, almost an hour after she had left just to get _groceries_. Holding her umbrella in one hand and 2 sheets of paper and keys in the other, she approached the door before giving it a hard knock. I quickly unlocked the door, twisted the doorknob and let her inside, along with all the water. I was waiting to see what she had to say, since our original conversation was cut short. Literally.

"Honey guess what!?" Was the first thing she said as she hurried herself in, dripping wet from the rain. Not even a hello. I laughed at that. "What?!" She rushed to put her stuff on the table, and continued. "Okay, you know that famous singer, Michael Jackson?" "Yeah?" "Okay well, apparently, he's coming out with next album 'Bad' is what he calls it, but it's coming out very soon." "Okay...?" I crossed my arms, waiting for the big news. "Okay well, if you look here," she turned around to the counter and retrieve the paper she was holding before she came in the house, it was now all wrinkled and wet from the rain. She faced me again before pointing at a random spot on the page. "Look!" Grinning, she flipped it over and read, "'Want to have a chance to tour with Michael Jackson? Yes, MICHAEL JACKSON! Well you just might! Seeking background singers and dancers needed! Stock room organizer needed! Backup make-up/touch-up artist needed*! Requirements: Must be age 19-45, must have skills in make-up/design*, must be able to handle long hours/have a flexible schedule.'" "Again, I repeat...okay? What are you trying to get at?" I was confused "That I apply and have a 1 and 1 billion chance to tour with Michael Jackson? C'mon now, he's like the biggest star right now. I'm not even going to bother with that." I gave a little laugh, not because it was funny, just in the randomness and how much she really thought I'd be hired let alone accept this ridiculous offer. I did notice that her smile seemed to fade with every word that came out my mouth. "Honey you never know...I bought this home with hope that you'd at least try, you never know." She repeated herself, pleading. "Okay I try, then say, by some strike of luck, I get the offer. What about you guys? It's bad enough as it is now, and if I'm hired? It'll just be you guys, here. I'll have to tour with those guys, that means I won't be here, with you all. How will you manage?" It was silent for a while. "Hello?" I looked at her deep in the eyes, which were starting to well slightly up for some reason. "Mom are you cr-" "Victoria, I'm not going to force you, cause that's not how I am, but I just...strongly suggest you to try this out. Yeah, it's a 1 in 1 billion chance but you. Never. Know. And even if you don't make it, yes, they'll be other job opportunities for you, for us. But I feel like you'll get your big break with this one. As for us, we'll manage, just like we're doing now." I averted my eyes from her and began looking blankly into space, thinking for a bit. It'd be nice to work along Michael and everyone who's a part of him, after all he is so huge in this lifetime and his music is really great, it's what I grew up with. But I just really thought there was no point, considering who he was.

"Okay." "Okay what?" "Okay I'll think about it." I placed my hands on my hips, letting out a huge sigh. I was confused as to why she was so focused on me trying to get that job offer. "Okay." " . Okay..." She placed the papers back on the table and called me over to help with the groceries. I nodded and said I'll be right out. Once she left my sight, I immediately took 1 of the 2 papers, folded it and placed it in my pocket, rushing out the front door to follow, shortly after. ..

...

 _ **"Want to have a chance to tour with Michael Jackson? Yes, MICHAEL JACKSON! Well you just might!"**_


	2. Cry

**_Chapter 2:_**

 _ **"Somebody shakes when the wind blows, somebody's missing a friend, hold on. Somebody's lacking a hero and they have not a clue, when it's all going to end."**_

* * *

I don't know why things happen the way that they do, as if it wasn't hard enough already, my mom had to inform me that her sister, my aunt Donna, had died last night in car accident on her way to work. I'm not going to blame God, because I firmly believe in Him and He's everything good, but when things like this happen you can't help but ask, _"why? Why me?"_. My aunt Donna was basically my second mom. She took care of me and my sister when we were much too young to take care of ourselves as mom and dad were always out somewhere, doing something, getting work done so they couldn't be at home all the time. I can never pin that against them, for not being around as much, because know it was all sacrificial.

My mom sat me down on the couch, crying hysterically before she let me know the news. The most obvious thing to do was cry with her, but at the moment I felt so numb. Here I am, 26 years old, with a single mom and 5 other siblings, struggling with financial issues, no job and now my aunt just died last night. Yes, I was so dejected in that moment, but it wasn't showing, because I was just so... numb. Life was beginning to get heavier and heavier each day that passed and at that moment I knew I had to do something before we all start sinking. I gently reached my arms over to wrap them around my mother, who was just lost in her own tears. She returned the favor and kept sobbing on my shoulder, water seeping through my shirt.

"It's going to be okay, remember Donna was always happy and pretty much laughing all the time, I don't think she'd want anyone to be sad for her, but instead remember her for all the joy and love she provided in her life..." I was now hugging her much tighter. In that same moment, Mariah, my sister, barged through the door unaware of the situation. "Moooom! Mom?" She stopped her suddenly, concerned. "Mommy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She raced over to stand next to her, gently shaking her so she could look at my sister in her eyes which were now start to flow as well. One of the things my mom despised the most was allowing us to see her cry. She felt like it displayed weakness and all she wanted was to show us that she's strong, which she is. My mom released me from her grasp, sighed, wiped her face and turned to Mariah. "Honey, it's something that I don't want to worry you with, when the time is right I'll let you know. But for now, mommy is fine, I promise. I have to be fine, for you sweetie, for all of you." She had a Botox smile on, trying her best to conceal her pain. Mariah pushed her way through onto mom's lap and delivered the biggest hug I think I've ever seen. My mom was so brave.

"I love you mommy..."

"I love you too, Mariah, very much." She smiled, running her hands through her hair, rocking back and forth.

I placed my hand on my mom's before giving her a smile too. "Listen to what I said though mom, okay?" I know I couldn't mention what happened around my sister, so I suggested that we'd talk about it more later. "I love you mom" I got out before standing up and begin to walk upstairs. She didn't say it back but instead just smiled at me. She didn't have to say it back because I already knew that she loved me very much.

* * *

I opened my door and immediately jumped onto my bed, turning off the light after. I deeply sighed into my pillow, just thinking about my aunt. All the tears that were hiding before now suddenly came out and they weren't stopping. My mom is a very emotional person but I really wasn't, so I don't really cry often. I have this way of keeping my emotions bottled up inside, which in end only hurts me more. I lifted my head up and turned to the side, noticing my phone was on the table. _"Chelsey I hope you're awake right now..."_ I prayed, reaching over to grab it. Navigating through it until Chelsey's name popped up. She's been my friend since sophomore year of college, meeting each other for the first time in Statistics, I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but she did, and the next thing you know we became really good friends. Who knew math can bring people together? I started to form my text to her.

 _"Hey girl, are you busy tomorrow? We can see that new movie 'Saul's Move' at the theatre next to that pizza place you love so much."_

I knew she had to say yes, who can deny movie AND pizza? I closed my phone and set it aside waiting for her response which I was hoping was a huge YES because that's all I need right now is a get away from this shower of bad vibes. We barely ever get to hang out because she's always working and I'm always busy trying to keep up with my 5 siblings. It's never fun, so this would be convenient for the both of us. As I waited for her response, I decided so get up and rummage through my desk, look for all the applications I had picked up from different stores. One from, Barry's Bookstore, another from the coffee shop across the street from there, one from a daycare and the last one was the Michael Jackson one, which I planned to throw out along with a few others. I reached over to take those ones out the pile and take a good look at them one last time. (You know, just in case I have second thoughts.) I didn't. Crumpling them up felt so good, and tossing them in the trash can felt even better. Now I was down to the bookstore or the flower shop. Both felt like dream jobs. Now to figure out if I admired books or flowers more. "Well, Donna liked flowers more..." I smiled to myself. She really did. She was always bringing flowers, receiving flowers, wearing flowers, everything about her was flowers. She was indeed the flower lady, in my opinion.

 _Bzzz..._

My first reaction was to jump, who knew a vibration could cause so much shock. I completely forgot I had texted Chelsey to begin with. I reached over, flipped my phone open and read her message.

 _"Heyyy! Yeah that sounds completely fine with me. I've been meaning to get out this house. I really want to catch up, too. I have a lot to tell you it's crazy. Is 7:30 okay?"_

I wasted no time in typing my response.

 _"Yeah that's completely fine...I have a lot to tell you too...I can pick you up so, don't worry. I miss you so much."_

...

 _Bzzz..._

 _"Okay girlie, miss you too! Can't wait."_

I decided not to reply, but instead just let it sink in. I was going to finally see my friend Chesley, whom I haven't seen in seriously forever. And like she said, I can finally leave this house, because I've been meaning to. The time was now 7:54PM and all I could think about was about finding out how I'm going to get that job at the flower store and dinner. I say this because the fascinating smell of mashed potatoes, steak and whatever else great things she had cooked up in the kitchen filled up the space in my nose. Dinner is always my favorite time, not only because of the delicious food my mom always makes, but because it's also, family time. Me, my mom, Riley, Mariah, Oscar, Alexandra, and Steven all in one place, together. It's honestly so beautiful to me, just being able to be surrounded by people who love me and accept me. Tonight, it's going to be all about Donna, though, my brothers or sisters don't know about it yet. It's going to be in my heart. I'm going to be happy and enjoy my family time because I know that's what she would've wanted. I don't think I've ever rushed out my room fast enough to eat dinner, I guess cause I'm just so hungry. I enter the kitchen to find everyone already seated, all with wide smiles on their faces, which makes me join them, with my wide smile and all. "Victoria!" "Victowia!" "Victoria sit here!" "No, Victoria come sit with me and Mrs. Cuddles!" They all pummeled me with greetings as if I've been gone for days. "Yeah I'll be right there guys." I made my way over to mom next. "Wow mom this smells so good, I smelled it all the way from my room, it hypnotized me." She laughed, I smiled. "Thanks honey, want to help me set it up?" "Yeah, no problem." "Thank you." She reached for a few plates and so did I, along with utensils. "Oh, and mom," she looked over at me again. "Let's be happy and enjoy, okay? Let's be happy and enjoy for Donna." She nodded before continuing to take out everything she needs as I helped. Dinner time is always my favorite.


End file.
